A Honest Rumor
by xiiao
Summary: It was started out as a joke. Seriously. A random rumor made by some random person, just for the helluva of it. Just to get some laughs. Who knew it would actually be .. true? [ S+S // FINISHED!!! ]
1. Paired Enemies

An Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
I deserve to be shot for writing this story. shoot me. now.  
  
DEDICATED to my friends Cody + Kayla.. I did not write this because I ENJOY writing S+S.. I wrote it because you people are S+S.. and.. because.. I just did.  
  
----------  
Chapter One: Paired Enemies.  
----------  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was your loved-by-everyone girl. Literally. She was the whole thing put in one package, with 'perfection' written across the wrapping paper. This girl had the looks, the smarts, the friends, the life. What else could a person ask for? Perphaps nothing, but when you looked deep enough, you'd see. Boy, would you see. The only way to make this life considered 'perfectly perfect' was for that random brown haired boy and herself to stop fighting.  
  
Yes, she had an enemy. Not your oh-so-average enemy, of course. This boy, named Syaoran Li, was loved by everyone else, as well. He wasn't considered a prep, infact, he wasn't even labeled (Sakura was considered a prep). So, how could this boy even pose a threat? How on earth could they be enemies? Rivals?!  
  
Who knows why. Sakura probably didn't even know why she hated him, and so she would use the excuse; "I'm friends with everyone, I just need someone to hate!". And who knew why Syaoran would hate her? Out of every boy in the school, he seemed to be the only one that did not have a "severe" crush on her. Likewise on Sakura. Ever girl had a crush on Syaoran, except her. That's what set them apart.  
  
But who knew, that underneath it all -- it was all a lie. Syaoran Li secretly liked her. Sakura Kinomoto secretly liked him. And all the time and effort they had spent to form this so-called "rivalry" would easily be crashing down by a rumor. An honest little rumor.  
  
It was supposed to be started out as a joke. Seriously. A random rumor made by some random person, just for the heck of it. Just to get some laughs. Nothing serious, of course not! They never knew that deep down it was .. true?!  
  
----------  
  
Sakura whinned. "No! Sensei, please, let's re-think this. Placing me a-and him together?! We can't work together! No! We can't! Please?!" The teacher merely passed the two without so much as a side glance at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Shut up, I don't like it anymore than you do."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that," she hissed back. Sighing, she sat her head in her arms and stared the opposite side of Syaoran. The teacher then walked back infront of the classroom after he had paired each student with a partner, and began to explain the project and exactly what they would be doing. 'You and your partners will be working together on a science experiment. You will be using the scientific method, as always. Oh, and might I add that this project will be exactly 50% of your grade in all of your core classes. This is because you will be working on your project in most of the class time in each of your classes. So, let's go over what would be considered a good experiment--'  
  
The class groaned. How terrible. And even wore, how terrible for Syaoran and Sakura to be paired up, and expected to work together.  
  
----------  
  
"It's really not fair, Tomoyo!" Sakura said, her voice annoyed, while she began to take her food and place them in front of her. "He expects him and I to work together? This thing is 50% of the overall grade in each class! What exactly does he expect of me?! I'm going to get an F with the way he works! God, it's not fair. Since when is it okay to place a girl with her mortal enemy?"  
  
"Aw, Sakura, I'm sure you guys can work fine together. I, actually, think you have a good partner." Tomoyo chuckled (when I said every girl had a crush on him, I was serious) lightly. "You know, I think it's quite amazing how you two and hate each other! Everyone loves him except you! Oh, not that I mind, more the luck for me, my dear." Sakura gagged in response and took a bite out of her rice ball.  
  
"She's right, you know, Sakura. It truly is amazing how you can hate each other," another girl who sat across from Sakura commented.  
  
"Gag. I think I'm going to be sick at the thought of it," she stared at her food, and pushed part of it away from her. "I really think I'm going to be sick now. Food doesn't look that great right now." She stood, brought her stuff with her and tossed it in the trashcan near where Syaoran was sitting with his friends.  
  
He grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Listen, I don't like this either, but what the hell, we're going to have to make it work, okay? Not that I LIKE it either. I'll meet you at the library after school to start on it." He let go, and she walked off, swatting at her wrist.  
  
"Great," she mumbled. "Now I need Syaoran disinfectant."   
  
----------  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura as she dropped her things on the floor next to the table. He smirked lightly. "Great job being late."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"That's alright," he said. "Anyway, what should the experiment be on?"  
  
"I know. Let's do an experiment to see if it is possible for either of us to survive this annoying project together," Sakura said, setting her head down. Syaoran forced a laugh and randomly began to give off topics until he decided that Sakura agreed with it.  
  
For three more hours, the two worked in silence, gathering books to help on the topic, taking notes, and copying pictures out of the book with the copy machine. At the end of the time, the two had a nice stack of papers that would help later in the project. Without a word, Sakura took the papers and left once their research was finished for the day.  
  
----------  
  
"She's a nightmare!" Syaoran said, taking off his headphones when he had opened the door and found his cousin cooking dinner, making no progress what so ever. He chuckled lightly, finding that it reminded him of one of the monologues that his friends had done for a play audition once.  
  
"Kinomoto? Yeah, of course she is. Took you long enough to realize that, Syaoran. Stupid."  
"Hey, you want to know the best part of it, Meiling?" He said, setting his things down next to the table and walking over to the girl and beginning to help her fix dinner, so that they would not end up eating only burnt things.  
  
"There's a GOOD part to her? What the hell?" She said, stopping what she was doing and looking at him.  
  
"I'm being sarcastic, you idiot."  
  
"I'm going to beat you over the head with one of these pans if you call me an idiot again." She said, without looking at him. He laughed and continued to help, while explaining the situation that he was now going through. Meiling couldn't help but laugh at him, finding it amusing that he had to work with someone he hated so much. (Meiling was in different classes at the school and never really got to see him all that often, unless passing in the hallway)  
  
"Ha ha. That sucks. I really pity you, stuck with her and all, out of all people. How sad of the teacher to pair you guys together, I'm sure that since you guys hate each other so much you'll probably get an F on the project. Don't worry though, I'll be laughing when you guys fail all your classes."  
  
"Shut up," Syaoran growled. "I've never failed any class before, you know that. I'm surprised you haven't, though, look at your grades. Did you pay them to pass you?" Meiling smacked him. He laughed.  
  
----------  
  
'Goddamn, I can't even think straight because of all this!' Sakura thought as she realized she had, once again, for the fourth time tonight, burnt the food. She sighed, mentally slapping herself for it. 'Keep your mind off him!' She paused. Hey, why exactly was she thinking about him so much? Mental slap.  
  
"You burnt it again?" Touya said, staring at his sister in disbelief. Sakura sighed and attempted to cook the meal properly yet again.  
  
----------  
  
After Note:  
HAHA. DID YOU NOT EXPECT MEILING TO BE GONE?! SHE WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY FICTIONS. Okay, sorry. This is weird, I expected this to be a one chapter fiction. I guess it isn't, is it? Oh well. 


	2. I Think

A Honest Lie  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
This is how fictions work. If it's an S+S by me, it has a MeiLei coupling inside it, or it would not be written. I don't like stories that leave Mei out with no guy what so ever. ;__;  
  
still DEDICATED to Cody and Kayla. Hey Kayla, Sakura is a prep. Haha.  
  
----------  
Chapter Two: 'I think..'  
----------  
  
Syaoran walked silently into the classroom, slamming his books on the desk. No doubt in one of the worst moods possible. There was probably no way to make it any worse, considering he had to work with.. her.. of all people, in almost every class that he had. He took a seat, while everyone else was chatting, and waited.  
  
"What's up, Syaoran?" Yamazaki asked. Syaoran grunted in return and put his head down, not really paying attention to some of the people that were no gathering around his desk.  
  
"Hey?" One of the girl's said, finally bringing up her courage to say something to him, she was blushing heavily, not that Syaoran noticed with his head down. Yamazaki took a side glance at the girl, and she left, no doubt a bit sad that Syaoran refused to atleast say hello.  
  
Sakura stared at him from the opposite side of the room, while he friends continued to chatter constantly about anything that just happened to be on their minds. That's how it was for the morning, Syaoran had his head down, Sakura watching him, until the teacher asked everyone to take their seats, and she was placed next to him for basically the rest of the day.  
  
----------  
  
"You're late again. Damn, Sakura, is that your goal or something?" Syaoran said, realizing that Sakura had finally got to the library as asked. She dropped her things to the side of her, again, and quietly pulled out the research papers that they had come out with yesterday.  
  
"I think you should shut up." She said, pulling out another book from her bag, and a sheet of paper, and beginning to take notes once again. Syaoran looked up from his book, at the girl sitting across from him and sighed, annoyed.  
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
"I really could care less."  
  
"Too bad. I think you're just a spoiled little brat who can't get anything done unless it is done her way. She whined until everything is how she wants, and thinks the ones that just get it done and over with are the annoying ones."  
  
"I am not spoiled! You said it yourself, you didn't want to be paired with me!" She said, a little louder than she should of, so that some of the people nearby heard her.  
  
"I didn't beg the teacher to be paired with someone else! God, listen, I don't want to be with you, but I have to. We have to get this done, and you're going to put your half into it, because I don't deserve a fucking F in all of my classes because of this!" Syaoran said, the same tone as Sakura. People were now staring at them.  
  
"Just shut up and work on the damn project, Syaoran." She said, picking up her pencil, and beginning to write down notes from the book she had been reading before they had started the stupid arguments. Syaoran did the same.  
  
----------  
  
Meiling stared at her cousin from a different table in the library. She couldn't help but laugh at them, since they were yelling at each other in a library, where it was suposed to be quiet. "They're so funny."  
  
Lei looked up from his own book. The two had been in different classes, and just today they had been assigned the same project as Sakura and Syaoran's class. Meiling and himself were now sitting and researching, as most of the partners in the class had been. "Who?"  
  
"Syaoran and Sakura. I think Syaoran's making a dumbass of Sakura, yelling at the girl infront of basically the entire grade level." She flicked back a peice of her hair, and began to jot down notes from her book again. Lei laughed, looking behind him at Syaoran and Sakura who were now, calmly, writing.  
  
"I feel so bad for him," Meiling said, without looking up.  
  
"I don't. They deserve it." Meiling looked at him, a little bit puzzled. "I hate them both, so, for them to be fighting and ruining eachothers reputation is just fine with me." Meiling laughed, slightly nodding. She looked over at Sakura and Syaoran's table, where they were fighting once again over what some word meant in one of the books.  
  
"Do you want to know what I think?" She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he likes her. Maybe likewise. That's all he talks about at home. Sakura this, Sakura that. Blah blah blah, and so on. I don't live with Sakura, but she probably likes him back, since she fights exactly the same way with him."  
  
Lei shrugged.  
  
----------  
  
"Okay! I'm leaving!" Sakura said, grabbing her things and shoving them into her bag. Syaoran stared at her, blinking. 'You pushed her too far? Now you have to do all the work yourself,' he thought to himself.  
  
"God, Sakura, I was kidding!" She stood and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist before he could do anything. He couldn't see her face, which was good, because she was blushing ever so lightly. She coughed, pulled her wrist away from him, and sat back down.  
  
"God, I hate you," she said, through gritted teeth. He laughed.  
  
"I hate you, too."  
  
----------  
Afternote:  
The end. No, I'm kidding. Maybe a chapter or two before this is finished. Until next time.. Review? 


	3. A Rumor Too Far

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
Ha ha. Short chapter.  
  
----------  
Chapter Three: A Rumor Too Far  
----------  
  
The group of girls laughed together in unison. Meiling had been sitting in her desk, while a few girls surrounded her desk. It had been before class, and they had been aloud to talk to each other until the school day would officially begin.  
  
"Yes, I do actually think so, too! Not that I like it, but you know," one of the girls commented once the girls had finished laughed. Meiling nodded, while a few did the same.  
  
"They flirt constantly!" Another girl commented.  
  
"Aw, I just wish he wouldn't put on the impression that he liked her. Especially since Sakura seems to enjoy acting like she hates him. Imagine if he liked one of us? I mean, wow, he wouldn't have to act like we hated him!" Another one said, looking around at some of the girls who were blushing and nodding as well, thinking of it.  
  
"I think it's funny. You should hear Syaoran when he comes home," Meiling said. "He constantly talks about how she's the worst thing in the world. You can't help but feel sorry for him, but then again you don't, because it is, as I've said, so obvious he likes her."  
  
The teacher entered, and instantly each student took their seats, and waited for the teacher to give them further instructions.  
  
----------  
  
"What the hell?" Syaoran said, watching as another girl gave him yet another note. He stared at the small pile of folded paper next to him now. He understood that girls liked him, but never had he actually got so many notes in one lunch sitting. Yamazaki couldn't help but find this to be the most amusing thing, and for once, didn't have anything smart to say, only the truth.  
  
"Ha ha. Well, aren't you the popular one?" Syaoran smacked him, and growled as another girl passed him a note.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE'S PROBLEM?" He said, picking up one of the notes.  
  
"Read one, you dumb ass." Another guy commented. He glared at the poor guy and picked up one of the notes, and began to unfold it (usually for a guy unfolding certain notes was a wreck, they ended up cutting the paper to read it, but then again, Syaoran had received notes from girls a lot), and stared at the very simple message.  
  
Yamazaki looked over his shoulder, and Syaoran shoved him away. "Well, what does it say?"  
  
"'Are you and Sakura Kinomoto going out?'" He said. Everyone broke into laughter. Syaoran blushed heavily and handed each boy a note to read and see if it said the exactly same thing. They all did.  
  
He looked at the notes, all unfolded and having almost the exact message, and sighed. Everyone else was laughing, while he just grabbed them and crumbled them.  
  
Him? Liking that.. Prep? Sakura Kinomoto? Ha Ha.. Uh.. What a fucked up idea. He could only blush at the thought, then mentally slapping himself for actually thinking about it more than he should of.  
  
Thank god Sakura was sick, though. At least she wouldn't be receiving this annoying notes from every guy in the school, just like he was getting one from every girl in the whole school. The only downfall is that he would be he had to listen to the whispers about him and Sakura. Plus, he would have to go to her house to continue the project. She was sick, and she wouldn't be able to go to the library, thus leaving him with no other options.  
  
'I heard that Syaoran Li likes Sakura Kinomoto!'  
  
'Someone told me that they were secretly going out!'  
  
'He likes her!'  
  
'Have you seen them flirt? They do it constantly!'  
  
'He likes her! It is REALLY obvious, isn't it?'  
  
'Yeah, well so-in-so told me that Syaoran--'  
  
'No, that's wrong because so-in-so told me!--'  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, I DON'T LIKE SAKURA!" Syaoran had finally burst after getting enough weird, hurt, and annoyed looks from almost every girl in the hallway. Adding to the problem, he could even hear what they were saying, even if they were supposed to be whispering. Everyone shut up, instantly, and waited for him to leave before continuing.  
  
'Yeah, I think he's denying it because deep down he likes her.'  
  
'Do you think he loves her?'  
  
'My mom told me that opposites attract. Syaoran and her are opposites, don't you think that it's true then?'  
  
'It all comes down to one thing; Syaoran likes Sakura!'  
  
----------  
  
He took a glance around Sakura Kinomoto's house. Sakura had told him to just come inside (he had called her earlier today), since he brother would be gone, and so would his dad. He sighed, wishing that she would of told him where to meet her at the house. He wanted to tell her some things that were basically tearing at him at the moment.  
  
Sighing, he decided she would probably he upstairs, and walked up there, and walked down the hallway, taking a glance in every room for her. He blushed, realizing that he had stopped and started staring at her, since she was sitting in her bed, in pajamas, reading silently. He looked up for a moment, and remembering what he wanted to tell her, exploded while standing in the doorway.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE GETTING ME INTO?!" He yelled. Startled, the girl looked at him. "PEOPLE WERE GIVING ME A LOAD OF NOTES SAYING THAT I LIKED YOU! WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS PROJECT AND GOT THIS OVER WITH WHILE WE COULD!"  
  
"What the hell?" She said, staring at him, blushing the same shade of red as Syaoran was now.  
  
"YOU COMPLAINED, TOO, STUPID! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T SIT AND HIT ON ME THEN THEY WOULDN'T RUN AROUND SAYING YOU LIKED ME!"  
  
"I'm not hitting on you!"  
  
"Then shut the hell up!" She shot back. "And if you're going to yell at me then go home and do the damn project alone! God knows I don't want to deal with you when I have a fever and need sleep."  
  
He growled, sighed, and then walked into her room, setting his things on the ground, and taking a seat at her desk, turning the chair to face her. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."  
  
---------- 


	4. The War Begins

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
Dedicated to Cody and Kayla, still.  
  
-----------  
Chapter Four: The War Begins  
-----------  
  
She took a glance up at Syaoran, who was sitting at her desk, continuing to write in silence. She had been doing the same thing, except sitting in her bed. The amazing thing was that the two hadn't said anything to each other since they had started their project once again. Every other time that Syaoran and Sakura had met to continue the work, they had yelled at each other the whole time, or made stupid remarks about each other. This was different.. And in some way it was annoying her.  
  
She coughed a few times, and waited for him to say something.  
  
He didn't.  
  
Sighing, she realized she didn't like the silence and began to go through her mind for a topic, but the only thing on her mind was what Syaoran had yelled at her for. People had started rumors about both of them, about Syaoran liking her. To tell the truth, she couldn't get it out of her head.  
  
OH, not that she liked him. Hell no. But what if what everyone was saying was true? What if he liked her? Sakura had been a very gullible girl, and would usually listen and believe every gossip story that she heard from her friends, and hearing one from Syaoran made it no different, did it?  
  
She blushed lightly. "Well, do you?"  
  
"What?" He said, continuing to write on his paper without even bothering as much as a glance at the sick girl.  
  
"The rumors that people are telling you? Ee.. Uh.. Do you, you know--"  
  
"No," he paused, setting his pencil down on the paper and looked at the girl, straight forward. "I don't like you. You must be pretty stupid to believe all the rumors going around the school."  
  
"I never said I believed them!" She shot back, glaring him down. "I was just curious! I mean, if you said yes," she paused. "then.. Uh.. Then I was going to have to have a plan on how to make your life hell until you said it was a lie!"  
  
"That was stupid. You just want me to say yes, so you can say that you secretly have a crush on me," Syaoran said, turning back to his work and beginning to write again, only to be hit was a pillow off of Sakura's bed. He fell back, out of the chair and stared at the girl, growling.  
  
"What the hell? You're going to die now!"  
  
"AND I DON'T HAVE A SECRET CRUSH ON YOU!" She yelled. 'Yeah for all you know Sakura, you probably do.' she told herself, staring at the boy as he grabbed one of the pillows and stood. She stared at him, while he left the room with her pillow and made his way down the stairs. "GODDAMN SYAORAN, WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS PROJECT! GET UP HERE!" She said, getting out of bed and running after him, ending up in the living room. He tackled her and smacked her with a pillow a few times, while she screamed and shoved him off of her.  
  
"This is war, you know!"  
  
"Damn straight! You think you can beat me, Kinomoto?"  
  
----------  
  
Meiling took a glance at Lei, who was staring at Sakura's house. She couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter as she heard Syaoran and Sakura screaming at each other.  
  
"You can see them in the window," Lei commented, pointing at one of the windows with his free hand (he was holding Meiling's hand). His laughs mixing in with Meiling' as they stared at the two throwing things at each other, and screaming how the other one was going to pay for it.  
  
"He's so hopeless," Meiling said. "She likes him. He likes her. Hah, that makes Sakura just as dense as I expected her to be. Hey, maybe after their little game they can realize how much they like each other and give up on being rivals."  
  
"Doubt it. They're both too stupid to realize it." Meiling laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they spend the rest of high school acting like they hate each other and never admit it."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. You want to watch them make a complete fool out themselves?" She looked at her boyfriend, who shook his head, and started walking with Meiling by his side once again. Taking one more good laugh, she took a glance back at the window and realized there was no movement and it was now silent.  
  
----------  
  
Syaoran had Sakura pinned, his hand placed over her mouth, while both of her hands were held in his own. He laughed and stared at the girl, who was no doubt mad that he had her in such a position. She glared, and he did so back. "Told you. What did I tell you Sakura? Maybe you should of backed out when you could, because now you're going to have to live with the fact that I beat you, and you lost. Hah."  
  
"You've won the battle, but the war is yet to be finished," she said against his hand, and then bit him, in return receiving a loud yelp from Syaoran. Accidentally he had let go her hands, and she had been able to squirm away from him, and then smack him with one of the pillows.  
  
"Yeah, you won, Syaoran. I'm sure. Look? Wow? I'm free? You suck? I'm going to celebrate now!" She laughed, being cut off short when Syaoran dived at her legs and had he fall down on the ground again.  
  
"You'll never win, my friend."  
  
"Friend? What the hell?" She said, sitting up, while Syaoran held her legs. He stared at her.  
  
"Um.. You'll never win, my enemy." He fixed. She laughed, and smacked him, meaning he let go and she ran up the stairs.  
  
"YOU LOSE!"  
  
"I DO NOT LOSE!" He growled, chasing after her. Both of them stopped when the phone began to ring.  
  
----------  
After note:  
A bit of S+S fluff. O_o;; I'm going to add some more M+L scenes into this, considering Meiling is the one that started the rumors, so she deserves to have a part with her boyfriend in this, doesn't she?  
  
Hey. Who is on the phone? :D 


	5. Just To Make You Shut Up

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
Hah! All you people that thought I, the best (e__x not really) MeiLi author on ff.net, had turned completely S+S? D I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT! HAH! Take that. "A Honest Rumor" is part of "PROJECT MSASS" .. I'm sorry I kept this so long.. but this story can end pretty soon and I figured, "what the hell? they're the fans, they should know." :D  
  
Part of the this is SEMI stolen from "Addicted Sinner" from the story "Break Me, Shake Me" -- I hope you don't mind, Ashley. Smack me if you want me to take that part off this chapter.  
  
----------  
Chapter Five: Just To Make You Shut Up  
----------  
  
"No, it's so perfect! Come on, it'll be fun! What could be better than ruining Syaoran infront of her? Oh, wait.. Konnichi'wa! Gomen-nasai. Is Syaoran there, by any chance?" Meiling said, after taking her cell phone back from Lei, then realizing she was arguing when Sakura had picked up. Lei grunted, and crossed her arms, waiting for her to finish.  
  
"Yeah, hold on. SYAORAN-BAKA, COME HERE!" Sakura screamed, placing her hand against the phone so not to destroy Meiling's eardrum (aw, how nice of her).  
  
"I'm sorry, Lei, can't pass up the possibilities of this. Pay back, I guess, for what Syaoran puts me through." She kissed him on the cheek while waiting for Syaoran to pick up. He sighed, and set his hand in hers again and began to walk with the girl, while she began to speak on the phone.  
  
-----------  
  
Syaoran blushed dark red. "NO. What are you talking about?" He said, shoving Sakura away, who was now trying to listen on Syaoran and Meiling's conversation. He glared at the girl, who crossed her arms and grunted. "Didn't do anything.. WHAT THE HELL? I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, MEILING!" Sakura stared.  
  
"Go away!" He put his hand against the phone and shoved Sakura up the stairs.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, you jerk!" She hissed back, and smacked him, causing him to drop the phone. There was a faint giggle coming from the phone, no doubt from Meiling.  
  
"YOU -- WILL -- DIE!" He said, chasing Sakura up the stairs and tacking her, then dragging her back down, while she continued to scream some foul words at the top of her lungs and try to squirm away from Syaoran. He set her down and walked into the kitchen and began to rummage through everything before grabbing something and walked back into the living room before being tackled and pinned.  
  
-----------  
  
"He dropped the phone." Meiling stated, handing the cell phone to Lei, who held it to his ear, listening to the two of them scream. He laughed, while Meiling took the phone back and began to listen again.  
  
"Don't you find it a bit immature?" He said. She paused in her walking, and looked up at him and shook her head, smiling. No doubt finding this just to be a form of entertainment, which was always fine. And anyway, Syaoran? Immature? There was no mix. "If I went and chased you around the house and beat you with pillows, and all the tackling, would you consider me immature?"  
  
"No. They're being playfully stupid." She paused. "They like each other, they're just not smart enough to admit it. If you were to do the same thing I'd consider it just being playful."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
She laughed, listening to Sakura and Syaoran begin to scream again and the thuds against the ground every few minutes. "God, they're so stupid."  
  
-----------  
  
Sakura got up, letting Syaoran stand and then ran to the phone, hanging it up before Syaoran tackled her from behind, causing her to scream. Not just any scream, mind you. Sakura was screaming from pain, this time.  
  
"You jerk!" She whimpered, shoving him off of herself and then pulling her leg to her chest, which was now scraped and bleeding. His eyes widened, proving he actually had a heart, and got up and quickened his pace to the kitchen, finding the first aid kit, and roaming through it. He came back and sat down next to her. "Hey, what the hell are you--" He pressed a dampened rag to her knee, which was the part of her that was bleeding. She quickly shut up, realizing that he was going to clean it up for it. Better than her, anyway, considering the sight of blood made her a bit dizzy..  
  
He continued to clean the cut, and then placed a band aid over it, and then helped her to her feet. "Er.. Thanks.." She said, blushing. He shook his head and then began his trip back up the stairs toward Sakura's bedroom and then sat down at her desk and waited for her.  
  
Sakura grabbed onto the railing and began to help herself up, with a little limp in her leg. She whimpered, obviously just not realizing what it was like to get hurt (Sakura didn't tend to get herself hurt very often). She sighed, whimpered, and began to take another step before slipping and falling all the way back down the stairs.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" She cursed. Syaoran walked out of her room and back down the stairs, looking at Sakura who was now red from anger and frustration. He couldn't help but laugh lightly at how frustrated she was getting. She bit her bottom lip lightly, trying to stop herself from yelling at Syaoran. He laughed a little longer, and then walked the rest of the way down the stairs and set down next to her, so that they were now eye level.  
  
"God, calm down, Sakura." He said, looking at her, while she was nearly to tears, and clenching her fists at her side.  
  
"CALM DOWN? SYAORAN LI IF YOU JUST DIDN'T START THIS LITTLE GAME WITH ME, OR WAR AS YOU PUT, AND THEN TACKLE ME FROM BEHIND I WOULD NOT BE IN THIS POSITION. GODDAMNIT, IF YOU NEVER CAME TO HONG KONG, WE WOULDN'T OF HAD TO BEEN PARTNERS!" She was now turning redder from screaming. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, AND BECAUSE OF IT I GOT HURT AND THEN--" Her eyes widened as she realized that Syaoran was kissing her? The red color was now draining from her face. He had leaned in and pressed his lips against her own. He pulled away a second later and smirked lightly, as if he had won, but blushing scarlet at the same time.  
  
Sakura stared at him, once again bringing her complexion to a shade of pink. She gasped, her eyes wide. "HOEEEEEEEEE?!?!" She screamed, finally, standing up.  
  
"Just to make you shut up." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear. She continued to stare at him, then pulled him up and then began to shove him to the door, then pushing him completely outside, causing him to stumble then fall in the grass.   
  
"GET OUT!" She screamed, slamming the door, and then turning and leaning her back against the front door. Had he REALLY just kissed her?!  
  
----------  
  
'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SYAORAN?!' Syaoran screamed at him, pulling himself to his feet, and then whipping the grass from himself. 'DID YOU REALLY JUST KISS HER? OH MY GOD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!'  
  
He shook her head, trying to calm himself down and then began to walk, shoving his hands in his pockets, and staring down at his feet. "And you said 'just to make you shut up?' Goddamn, you're an idiot, aren't you?" He said, already deep in his own thoughts, and then SLAM he ran into a Sakura tree. He fell backwards and his eyes widened, realizing how he was acting so stupid all of the sudden. 'First you kiss her, then make up a fucked up excuse, then you run into a tree--'  
  
There was a girl's laughing coming from the swing set. He looked over there to find his raven haired cousin sitting here, laughing, her cheeks pink from it. He shot her a glare and flipped her off, while she did sign language for "I love you" and stood up. "YOU DUMBASS!" She said, laughing again. 


	6. Take My Advice

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
The relationship I created between Syaoran and Meiling is nothing more than best friends and cousins. The whole "I love you" thing is, actually, nothing more than a joke. Anyway, this chapter bases around Syao and Mei, so I guess it helps for you all to know that, right? OH, and one more thing; I had to make the relationship between them really close, you know? ^^  
  
----------  
Chapter Six: Take My Advice.  
----------  
  
"Shut up." Syaoran said, as he made his way over to the swing set, where his raven haired cousin had been sitting, still laughing lightly at him. She smiled at him, and pulled her swing back, and then let go, pulling her legs in front of her, and leaning backward. Sighing, he took a seat next to her, watching the ground.  
  
"So, what was that about?" She asked, taking a glance behind her as she reached the height of her swing, and then falling backward, her hair going in front of her. He shook his head lightly. "What, you hate me now?" He shook his head again. "Then what's going on between you and Kinomoto?"  
  
"Er.. A project, idiot." He tried to state, calmly, but not exactly succeeding in his task. She shook her head, lightly.  
  
"I told you I'd have to hit you with a pan if you called me an idiot again. Do you really want that?" She responded, in a joking tone, before realizing he was not amused with it. She dug her heels into the sand and leaned forward, to look at her cousin.  
  
"Really, Syaoran, what happened?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." He grunted back at the girl. She rolled her eyes and pushed him by the shoulder. He took a side glance at her, and then back forward.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Syaoran, I saw how you ran into a tree. Isn't like you, you know that? So, what's up? It's Kinomoto's fault, isn't it?" She said. He didn't respond, no doubt not willing to tell that he had actually kissed her. She stared at him, lowering her voice. "You like her, don't you?" This caused him to blush.  
  
"NO, I do not like her." He said, through gritted teeth. He was no good at lying to her, considering Meiling had known him forever and when everyone else was believing his lies, she wouldn't. And on the other hand, whenever she lied, Syaoran would know. That's just how close they were, and that also proved how long they had known each other, which was just about all their lives.  
  
"You lie." She stated, calmly. She leaned back in her seat, letting her own raven tresses gently hit the sand. Her hands tightly gripped the chains while she was in the position. Syaoran turned lightly and stared at her. "You know as well as I do that you have a crush on her. You're no good at lying to me. Sure, I think you can lie like this to everyone else we know, but not me, Syaoran. Sorry, but not you've gotten me deep enough to the point that I want to know, and have to know what's going on. I've had to put up with your ranting on her, which 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, so I think I at least deserve an explanation." She took a glance at him, grinning. "No, I won't tell Lei, okay? You can trust me."  
  
"You are not deep enough into the situation to have to know what is going on, Meiling." He stated.  
  
"Syaoran, please." She sat up straight. He took a glance at her, noticing the hurt in her eyes because of the fact that he wasn't willing to trust her and tell her the situation that he was in with his so-called enemy, Sakura Kinomoto. "Just trust me, okay?"  
  
He nodded, lightly, not exactly willing, though. "Fine." He finally said in return to Meiling's pleading. She smiled.  
  
"Hah. See, I knew you had a heart."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned back.  
  
"Nothing. Okay, give me the full situation, Syaoran."  
  
----------  
  
She leaned back against the door, her hands slightly shaking as they pressed against the wood. She sighed, letting herself quietly slide to the ground, and stared in front of her, running the scene through her mind once again. Had it really happened? Or what she dreaming? Quietly, she pinched herself and realized that she wasn't dreaming. Sleep walking? Maybe he drugged me? "Stop it, Sakura, you know it happened." She told herself, not wanting to believe it, though.  
  
He kissed you. You're not going to be able to say it didn't happen.  
  
She paused in her thoughts.  
  
And stop fooling yourself, you liked it.  
  
----------  
  
Syaoran had spilled everything, from the beginning rant from Sakura to the sensei for pairing them together for the project, to his stupid excuse for kissing her, and of course, everything in between. Meiling had swayed lightly in her seat, but had been paying close attention to each word Syaoran had laid out for her. When he had finished, he pushed himself back on the swing, and let go. It was now her turn to stare down at the ground while she let her thoughts invade her.  
  
"You kissed her." She couldn't help but smile and chuckle at that. He took a side glance at Meiling, blushing lightly. "After all those years you spent trying to prove that you two were enemies, you kissed her. Would you like some Sakura disinfectant, Syaoran?" She said, smiling. He laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"Shut up, Meiling, I should be the one offering you Lei disinfectant." He said. She blushed heavily, and then cursed at him for saying that.  
  
She coughed a few times after the long silence and leaned back, just laying in midair with her hands on the chains. "You should just tell her how you feel. I'm sure if you don't, you're going to be in some deep rumors at school. Kinomoto is going to go through it the worst, though, considering that she missed a day, so that means she'll have it two times as bad as you." She looked at him. "Aw, it sucks to be you."  
  
He didn't respond for a while, and only looked at his cousin. "You expect me to admit to her that I like her, after all the shit I've put her through? God, she'll laugh at me for saying that. You know how bad that's going to make me look? I swear, if she doesn't return the feelings my fucking reputation is going to be burned. Will be the first time I've been rejected, do you realize that?"  
  
"You're so stupid." She said, shaking her head. "Afraid of rejection, Syaoran Li? Never thought that I would see the day."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"OH, come on. But you know what, I guess that this is your decision, not mine. I figure I should let you go through all the suffering of those notes from those girls, and the constant whispers, which aren't really whispers, in the hallway. I'll be standing on the side line laughing my ass off. Have fun, Syaoran, won't you?"  
  
"Shut up. I'll tell her when I want to. I don't let rumors and shit like that get to me." He said, digging his heels into the sand and coming to a stop, standing and motioning for her to follow him. He began to walk with her to their house.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure, Syaoran. I think you're going to need someone to push you along the way, or else it's never going to happen. This is the first time that you've actually had feelings for a girl? All the ones you've gone out with.. They probably meant nothing, am I right?"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot."  
  
"I swear to god, I'm going to beat the shit out of you with a pan when we get home." She said.  
  
----------  
  
After note:  
Man, Syaoran loves to say shut up to poor Meiling. Anyway, if you guys don't know, this is not the end of the story. I'm sure this fiction can very well go up to at least ten chapters, but I will be attempting to not make it last all that long. I wasn't even intending to have this chapter as part of the story, but I think it makes a nice little addition, doesn't it? (after all, I am a MeiLi author, and even though this is an S+S story, it should have at least Syaoran and Meiling in one chapter together. O_o)   
  
.. Anyway, thank you guys who have read so far, and please review for me, alright? Okay, thanks! And onto the next chapter, which should be out sometime soon. For the people who are interested, I've already planned on what is going to happen in the next chapter, so it shouldn't be all that hard to write. But after that one, I'm unsure of what is going to happen.. So.. Until next time.. REVIEW. (I cannot stress that enough.) 


	7. Rewind and Repeat

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
Ah, finally some torment for Sakura! Isn't that nice, everyone? Yes, it's *very* nice. :]  
  
----------  
Chapter Seven: Rewind and Repeat  
----------  
  
"I'm leaving!" Sakura stated as she finished placing the shoes on her feet. She had finally grown out of her habit of using her roller blades for transportation to her school. For now, she would usually meet her friends outside and together the small group of girls would make their way toward their high school. She took one more glance at herself in the mirror, and smiled, before running out of the front door to find the usual group of girls talking and waiting for her to join in.  
  
"Tomoyo! Ohayo!" She said, running over to them. She stopped standing next to her best friend, Tomoyo. She smiled, gave her a good morning and the small group made their way down the sidewalk and to the school. The group usually consisted of Sakura, of course, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and a few girls that Sakura had just met this year.  
  
"Sakura! What happened to your knee?" Chiharu had asked, pointing at the cut, which still had the band aid that Syaoran had put on it. Sakura blinked, forgetting yesterday, and took a glance at her knee, before it struck her and she began to blush heavily.  
  
"I.. Tripped." She stated, calmly.  
  
"Oh. That sucks." Chiharu replied. Everyone else continued to talk about random topics, including the newest gossip that each girl had heard. Tomoyo was chattering on about how the test that they were going to have was going to be very easy, since some of the other girls had already taken it and said it was simple. Sakura was looking down as she walked, too deep in her own thoughts to pay any attention to anything that Tomoyo or anyone else was talking about. 'What if he's at school today? What if he isn't? I bet there is going to be tons of rumors, since it happened to Syaoran when he went to school and when I was absent with a fever.' She looked up and around them, taking a glance across the street. She sighed, quietly. 'Your reputation is going to be ruined by these damn rumors.'  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the handle to the door and held it open for everyone, continuing to talk. Sakura didn't even notice and slammed right into the other door, which was closed. She screamed, fell backwards, and held onto her face, whimpering. Tomoyo let go of the door and kneeled down next to her best friend. "Are you okay, Sakura?!" She asked.  
  
"Oh god.." She said, quietly, as she took her hands away from her face and took a glance at Tomoyo, who quickly gasped and pulled her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Ew, your nose is bleeding!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! No, your kidding me!" Sakura said, running her hand under her nose and then looking at it. There was a line of scarlet red liquid across it. Sighing, she pulled herself to her feet and ran into the school and to the nurses office, passing Syaoran and his group along the way. Tomoyo quickly followed, just a few feet behind her best friend. Syaoran stared at the girls, raising his eye brow lightly. He began to laugh.  
  
"She has a bloody nose!" He stated.  
  
"Who?" One of the boys asked, taking a glance around the little group. Meiling looked behind her and saw Sakura running down the hallway with Tomoyo trailing behind her. She grinned, and laughed lightly, and pointed.  
  
"Sakura." Most of the boys didn't even laugh, but some did. The bell quietly rang to tell the students that they now had five minutes to get to their home room class. Quietly, the boys separated to leave, and Syaoran and Meiling went their opposite ways.  
  
----------  
  
"Damn it," Sakura said, looking at the small folded note that a kid had placed in front of her and left before she could say anything. It had been lunch time and the group of girls were chatting away, leaving Sakura to stare at her note in disbelief. She unfolded it and stared, finding that it was a note that questioned if Sakura liked Syaoran. She blushed heavily, and released a loud 'hoe!' causing Tomoyo to stare at her, and take the note from her.  
  
"Well, don't you?" She said, after finishing the note.  
  
"NO!" Sakura said, a bit louder than she had planned on. The whole student body had stopped in the midst of their activities and turned to stare at Sakura. She couldn't help but blush harder as she realized that Syaoran was staring at her, as well. He smirked. She only hoped that they wouldn't scream "yes, you do!".. Only hoped that she was having a nightmare, and this wasn't reality. "Smack me, Tomoyo." She said, through gritted teeth as everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
----------  
  
Syaoran hissed as another girl tossed him a note. This was, of course, adding to the pile, which was sitting in front of him. At least seven notes in his possession. Yamazaki laughed lightly, while Syaoran turned and shot him a glare. 'Well, look's like Meiling was wrong,' he thought to himself. 'Sakura getting all the attention, my ass. Everyone seems to enjoy giving me the fucking notes. It's like a TAPE, too! The day is like it has rewinded itself and it repeating the whole situation..'  
  
Without thinking, he stood, picked up all the notes, and walked over to Sakura and her group of friends and dumped the notes in front of her. "Have fun." He didn't wait for a reply, and left, walking back to his own group, who were staring at him.  
  
"What the hell? These aren't mine, baka!" She turned and looked at Syaoran, but couldn't help but blush lightly as he took a glance back and shrugged. She shook her head and turned and looked all of them, unfolding them and realizing that they all had the same message, in one way or another. 'Do you like Sakura, Syaoran?' or 'Are you two going out? Yes, you know who I'm talking about!'  
  
'Oh God, must the whole world try to get into my MIND?' She asked herself, silently.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, wait up!" Sakura said, after school, running over to Syaoran, who was walking ahead of her. He stopped, and didn't both looking back at the girl. She stopped, and leaned over a bit and tried to catch her breath. He stared at her, a little confused.  
  
She stood up straight and stared at him. Quietly, without looking at him, she kneeled down and took off her backpack, and began to dig through them, finally pulling out a bag of neatly folded notes. His eyes widened, realizing how many she had received. She threw them at him, and stood, pulling the backpack over her shoulders. "Merry Christmas!" She grinned, laughed, and ran off. She stopped a few seconds later, turned, and flipped him off, then ran back again.  
  
A few minutes later, Meiling ran up to him, laughing as she spotted the bag of notes. He shook his head, explaining that they weren't his. She couldn't help but laugh harder at that. "I told you she'd get it two times worse! How many did you get?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"How many did she get?" Syaoran took a glance at the bag and began to count what he could see. The bag was fairly large.  
  
"I'm guessing about 32."  
  
----------  
After note:  
Whee, now that was a fun chapter. Stay tuned for the next one, and review, m'kay then? :] 


	8. Code Green

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
Fanfiction.net is started to get on my nerves. Either it's something up with ff.net or it's my computer, but I'm having a hard time getting to certain pages because it either will not load or will not show. How annoying. Anyway, despite the annoyance I have managed to continue on with this story.  
  
I had to add Tomoyo into this.   
  
----------  
Chapter Eight: Code Green  
----------  
  
"Why do we always have to work on this project at my house? Why not yours? What is so great about my house?" Sakura complained as she kneeled on the ground and continued to help Syaoran design the poster board for their project. "Really, is your house that bad?"  
  
"We can't go there because Meiling and Lei are working on their project at my house. I really don't want to be near him and my cousin at the same time." He stated, avoiding eye contact with Sakura. She nodded lightly as she stuck out her tongue and squinted her eyes to make sure she would get everything onto the board, perfectly. She looked over at Syaoran, who began to laugh. She blushed heavily and sat up.  
  
"What?" She said, staring at him. He continued to laugh.  
  
"You look so stupid." He said, laughing for a few more seconds before he caught his breath and then began to mimic Sakura. He stuck his tongue out, and pressed it to the side of his mouth, and then squinted his eyes, but decided to add more exaggeration and crossed his eyes. She continued to blush, and then smacked him.  
  
"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised." He said, as he shook his head, ignoring the pain that was beginning to numb his cheek. She chuckled and the two went back to working on the poster board, until it was completely finished to their desired appearance. After this, their project was completely finished except for the presentation which would be later.  
  
He sat down and sighed, wondering why they had to finish so soon. Meiling and Lei wouldn't be done for another hour, and in fact, Meiling had told him not to come home for at least two hours, and they had already finished in an hour.  
  
----------  
  
"Don't you ever get the idea that you're involved way too much in this, May Rain?" Tomoyo spoke into the walkie talkie, and then let go of the button and turned the volume down so that static was not as loud. As of the moment she was standing behind a tree in the backyard, while Meiling was in the front yard.  
  
"What do you mean, Song Bird?" She heard her friend spoke back into the walkie talkie.  
  
"You're basically stalking your cousin and his crush. Did I mention you're sitting in a bush near the window in camouflage clothing?" Meiling shook her head and stood up slightly, and peeked into the window where Sakura and Syaoran were talking.  
  
"Well, I don't know! Lei is sick and had to leave early! And damn, these two drive me insane. I am reminding my self of you."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Didn't you use to stalk Kinomoto and comment on how she was so cute when the clow cards were around? Well, I'm not commenting on how cute they are, but I'm basically stalking them! I have become the Song Bird!" Meiling couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she continued to peek into the window, as she watched her cousin and his new interest. She quietly pressed the power button on the walkie talkie and stared. A moment had passed before she had quickly pressed the power button on again and began to frantically move out of the bush.  
  
"CODE GREEN!" She said into the walkie talkie, and there was a sound of rustling from Tomoyo's side. After a few minutes of sprinting, Meiling had finally made it to the park and had plopped herself down on her knees, gasping for air. Tomoyo had been following behind her, a worried expression on her face, no doubt coming to the conclusion that Code Green meant something serious had happened in their attempts to spy on Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"What's code green?!" Tomoyo asked, as she took a seat next to her friend, gasping for air. "Is it serious!? What happened to them!?" She pressed her hands against her knees and took in another gasp, letting her darkened lavender hair fall in front of her. Meiling bit her bottom lip and stared at the girl beside her and shook her head, silently. "What?" Tomoyo repeated, through breathing. She caught her breath and stared at Meiling, who just stood.  
  
"What this time?" Tomoyo said, as she realized Meiling had pulled her cell phone from her pocket and was slowly dialing in the first few numbers of a certain phone number, which Tomoyo did not know because of the fact that she could not see her dialing. She groaned and laid down on the ground. "Please, do not tell me you're going to call Sakura's house! If you are, Meiling, why can't you just explain to me what you saw, and what exactly Code Green means? I didn't see anything from the back window!"  
  
Meiling set the phone against her ear, and waited a few rings before anyone answered the phone. She began to speak in Chinese to the female on the other line before there was talking once again and then a few minutes later she had hung up. "Who was that?"  
  
"I needed to tell Lei something." She responded as she set her phone back into her pocket. Tomoyo replied with a look of confusion.  
  
"I thought Lei spoke Japanese? Meiling! What are you trying to hide from me!?" Meiling smiled, slightly, and shook her head.  
  
"He does. He also speaks Chinese. He told me I'm obsessive and need to go on with my life without Syaoran and Kinomoto in it. I suppose that he has been jealous because I've been giving Syaoran and Kinomoto my full attention and not him. Although, I'd have to say that isn't the point." She paused, sat back down and folded her hands in her lap, before turning her focus onto Tomoyo, who was sitting next to her and listening intently. "Tomoyo Daidouji, are you aware that Code Green means a public, or not so public, display of affection?"  
  
"You're kidding me!" She responded, doubling the speed of her normal voice.  
  
"Tomoyo! They were making out!" Meiling said, as she laughed slightly. Tomoyo stared at her with wide eyes, doing her best to process the information. She shook her head at the girl and laughed some more, wondering why the two even bothered to prove they were enemies when things would end up like this?  
  
-----  
After note:  
I'm SO sorry that this has taken so long to write! I have maybe one or two more chapters left on this story, so please stay tuned with me and PLEASE review and tell me what you think. All right. Thanks you people! Chapter nine will be up soon. 


	9. What a Show

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
I'm surprised at how many reviews I am receiving on this fiction. Quite amazing, actually, on how many people saying that for a MeiLi author I can be pretty good at the pairing I hate the most. It disturbs me to no return to hear that.. Anyway! Continuing on!  
  
And part of these notes are to my dear friend, Ebony Black. I have now tried to make my chapters longer since you have so "nicely" threatened to hurt me. Although I will not go as to put complete Syaoran + Sakura sappy mush! That is saved for my MeiLi stories!  
  
-----  
Chapter Nine: What a Show  
-----  
  
It started out as an honest rumor. Who knew? Who would ever suspect that the ones that hated each other the most, would end up becoming the complete opposite of what everyone expected? Who knew that behind their lies and hatred for each other, that there was a little ray of… love, perhaps? Who knew that because of a random person, making a random joke, about two random people, with a random comment, could be bringing these two into realization? Who knew? Perhaps, deep down inside of the two teens, they could realize it themselves.  
  
Yes, it was supposed to just start out as a joke. Seriously. A random rumor made by some random person, just for the hell of it. Just to get some laughs. Nothing serious, of course not! They never knew that deep down it was… true?! They never knew that deep down, it would turn to--  
  
"Meiling is in the bushes watching from the window." Syaoran commented as he took a glance at Sakura, who was staring at him. She had began to pick up the miscellaneous items that they had used and placed about the living room. At the moment, Syaoran had stopped, his back to the window, and made that certain comment to Sakura. Completely sure of himself, without even taking a glance behind him.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, already confused on how the boy was able to complete such a task.  
  
"Years of training. After everything I've learned, sensing someone's presence isn't even as hard as winking. She's outside, by the window. I can even bet she's been taking glances inside, knowing Meiling and all. Little sneak. Liar, too, she said she'd be working with Lei for at least two hours. Okay, my ass." He took another glance at Sakura, and began to gather up the rest of the materials with Sakura before beginning to nudge her to the stairs and up to her room, where they placed everything back it's original place.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, blushing as she stared at the raven haired girl sitting in her bushes with a walkie talkie at hand. She could notice that the girl had her eyes transfixed on, obviously, the stairs. Meiling was probably waiting for them to come back from upstairs and catch in on whatever else they had planned. She took a glance back at Syaoran, who was sitting down opposite of her.  
  
"If you really want to get rid of her--" Syaoran began, taking a glance behind him at Sakura, who was still staring out the window, her face basically pressed against the glass. "Which I take as a yes. I do know how to freak her out and she'll probably run away."  
  
"How?" She said, instantly turning to look at him.  
  
"Uh.. Well.. I don't exactly know how to explain, but--" Sakura snatched his hand in hers and pulled him up and out of the her bedroom before coming to the middle of the stairs and letting go of his hand, looking at him, questionably.  
  
"I'll just follow your lead, okay?" She said. He nodded and began to walk back down the stairs with Sakura slowly trailing behind him, before they were back in view of Meiling. Poor Meiling still had no idea that they had realized she was there. Syaoran couldn't help but smile and then turn to look at Sakura. "She can't hear anything through the window."  
  
"Okay, just act like we're talking." She nodded and smiled, and couldn't help but chuckle. The poor one who had made the rumor was about to be put in place by a show that would be guided by Syaoran. She began to chit chat with him about random things, causing them both to blush every other time. For the first time, she could actually see him truly smile as if they were friends.  
  
"Don't kill me for this." He whispered, as he setting one of his hands on her cheek, causing her to blush heavily, her eyes widening, but keeping locked with his own. She would of emitted with a loud 'hoe' a moment later, but thankfully Syaoran had already pressed his mouth against her own. The whole action caused a loud "CODE GREEN!" shouted from Meiling, and had also brought Meiling to run away, frantically saying things into her walkie talkie, no doubt to another girl who was probably attempting to spy on the two. There was a long moment while the two continued to kiss, or shall we say… French kiss -- before they had pulled apart and stared at each other, each blushing heavily.  
  
"Is she... Gone?" Sakura had finally asked, after a moment for each of them to process what had just happened. She waited as Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before opening his eyes, and nodding at the girl in front of him. "Why did she run?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged, and turned, walking over to the window. He placed his hand on the wood beneath the glass and took a glance down at the bushes, where it was now completely obvious that Meiling had been there, considering there was small foot prints and the bush was now completely destroyed from where he had threw it. "I just had a feeling it would catch her off guard. Don't know what made me think she would run away, though. She's just a little weird, I suppose." He took a glance at Sakura. "Just had a feeling."  
  
"It's like the creepy evil twin type of thing. What? Can you read her mind or something, because you seemed to read her as if she was a book or something. But I guess I get it. Close cousins, like creepy twins except you and Meiling aren't twins, obviously." Syaoran stared at Sakura.  
  
"You know how stupid you just sounded?" He shook his head, and couldn't help be caught off guard by wondering what ever got him to like such a stupid little prep such as Sakura Kinomoto. She shook her head, and didn't even respond before walking back into the kitchen, most likely to get a drink or something of the sort. He could hear her gently whispering "what a show" under her breath, in a soft of bubbly tone.  
  
"Hey. I've got a question for you, since you seem to have this "creepy evil twin thing" with Meiling. You heard her scream Code Green, didn't you?" She said, as she came back to the edge of the wall which connected the living room with the kitchen. She waited until he turned and stared at her before she would continue her sentence. "What exactly is Code Green, anyway?"  
  
"Public, or not so public, display of affection." He said without even taking a moment to think about her question. Sakura stared at him in disbelief, and erupted with another confuses 'hoe?'. "It's an old game we played when we were young, kind of like spies. I suppose Meiling is just still into the idea of being a child." He shook his head and stared back at the window. Sakura had nodded and went back into the kitchen, and began to make a drink of some sort.  
  
Syaoran's cell phone then quickly began to vibrate in his side pocket and began to play a tune (which most of us know as 'Ki Ni Naru Aitsu', one of Syaoran's songs) softly. He picked it up and pressed the button before placing it to his ear and began to hear an eruption of Chinese from Meiling (Meiling had lied to Tomoyo and told her it was Lei). "What do you think you're doing?! Are you anyway aware that you just made out with your 'enemy'. Okay, you know what? That's horrible for your reputation! You ever get the idea that there are things called rumors?! DO YOU JUST LOVE HER OR SOMETHING!?" Was what Meiling had said to Syaoran.  
  
"You know how obsessive you are? You really need to go on with your life, I suggest that you continue you without whatever situation that Sakura and I are in. Obsessive! Ever heard of that word?" He began to shoot back, in the same tone of Chinese that she had used. Meiling had paused and waited for her cousin to continue. "Go hang out with Lei or something, Mei, seriously." He shook his head and waited for her to yell again.  
  
"You aware of what kind of show you two put on in front of the whole world, not to mention my virgin eyes?!"  
  
"Oh shut up Meiling, I've seen you and Lei do worse." (A/N: That line is SPECIFICALLY dedicated to Cody) He stated back, calmly. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard a click from the other line and sat down while waiting for Sakura to come back. Sakura came back a moment later, and waited at the doorway for an explanation from Syaoran.  
  
"She saw." He stated to her calmly. Sakura laughed and went back into the kitchen, and finished the tea she was making and came back, setting it on the table. She took a cup and poured herself a glass and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Those rumors." She said to herself, as she began to roam her mind for thoughts that she could add onto the situation. She smiled, a bit mischievously and looked at Syaoran, who had already poured himself a glass of steaming tea and was sipping it. "I have an idea, Syaoran. If you're at all willing to do it, I'll explain." It was now Syaoran's turn to give Sakura a confused look. She giggled and took sip, before leaning forward. She paused, and laughed a little bit before she began to explain to Syaoran her plan which would probably bring the world upside down. Hopefully.  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note:  
I ENJOY LEAVING ALL OF MY FANS WITH A CLIFF HANGER. Well.. So this story may last more than one more chapter! I don't know if that's good news or but, I seemed to have a burst of creativity and thought of something everyone's going to like (except me and my MeiLi forever-ness). Anyway, please review! I'd love your guys feedback.  
  
Ebony Black, was the long enough for you? I tried my best! Alright, well, tell me okay? Thanks so much! 


	10. Perfected Unrelationship

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
I am very unsure when this story is going to end. Although, I'd like to announce I do know the final plot and HOW it is going to end. How many chapters it takes, though, is unknown in my mind.  
  
I don't like S+S. People, please do not tell me I have perfected it, or am very good at it for a MeiLi author. It does not help. But thank you anyway.  
  
----------  
Chapter Ten: Perfected Un-relationship  
----------  
  
The girl took a glance inside her cousin's room as she made her way to the door. He was still sitting on his bed, not even dressed in his uniform. "Are you going to go into school early today?" She waited for his response, and he quietly looked up at her and shook his head. Meiling nodded, without taking a second glance behind her and then left the house, to meet with no one. Quietly, she pulled her headphones from her backpack and placed them against her ears and turned on the radio, her pace matching the tempo.  
  
Syaoran stared out the window as he watched the girl walk down the sidewalk and then ran over to his bedroom, before grabbing his cell phone and dialing in Sakura's phone number. There was only one ring before she had picked it up. "Meet me over at my house in ten minutes, okay?" He waited until she responded and then hung up, and went and took a quick shower and changed into his uniform before Sakura had rang the doorbell.  
  
"Okay!" She said she quickly drug herself inside before Syaoran could even invite her, or even step aside for that matter. She smiled, and turned to look at him as he shut the door. "You know our plan? I'm not really into demonstrating what we need to do until we get to school. And even then it's not considered a demonstration, more like a perfected un-relationship. Did that make any sense?" Syaoran nodded, and went to the next room to check the clock. It was already getting nearer to when school started. Uneasily, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door and outside.  
  
"And you're willing to let this happen?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip for a moment as she was thinking over the whole situation, and the pros and cons to it. A moment later she let her eyes meet with his and nodded, symbolizing a yes.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Rumors are rumors. I suppose this is the only way to make them stop, right? Even if worse comes to worse, we let it end, correct? Give the crowd what they want, and in return we can prove that we were never to actually happen.. Thus they leave us alone, correct?"  
  
"God, you sound so stupid." She said, shaking her head as she began to walk down the sidewalk, her pace quickening as she realized that school was soon to start, and that if they took too long they would miss the crowd.  
  
"Shut up." He said as he took a glance at the girl beside him, and then back at the school, where people were already chatting outside, exchanging the latest gossip and whatever else seemed to be on their minds at the moment. He sighed, squeezed Sakura's hand gently and moved forward into the crowd and into the hallway. "And welcome to hell." He said, through gritted teeth.  
  
----------  
  
"Hell?" Sakura said as she giggled, taking glances behind her and Syaoran at the random people who were giving them weird stares and now whispering. "I think you were wrong there, Syaoran, I'm enjoying the funny remarks we're getting from the confused peers. The confused looks. Oh, it is so worth it. Being a "couple" as everyone is saying, and without even giving them a hint. It was like--"  
  
"Enemies, completely switched in a matter of days." He said, blushing heavily as Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder, and looked up at him.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"What do you mean by that, exactly?" He said, as he realized there was now a few more people staring, and decided to make the scene look better, kissed her on the forehead. She blushed, sat up and took a glance around, before leaning in and whispering a sentence to him. He paused. "Worth it? Yeah, I suppose."  
  
As the lunch bell rang the so-called couple stood and laced their fingers together, once again receiving some of those stares from crossing peers. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle, wondering what everyone would say if anyone actually found out that these displays of affection were, actually, one hundred percent fake.  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran began to part for their next classes, which were separate, Syaoran hugged Sakura. "We're making a free show for everyone, aren't we?" Sakura whispered as she loosened her grip on the boy and then tiptoed up and kissed him. There was a sudden stopping from certain people, but they continued on, with a smile. Syaoran nodded and let go of her, and went his separate ways for the class.  
  
He took a glance behind him a moment later and then back forward, and saw that standing right in front of him was his raven haired cousin. She placed one of her hands on her hips and stared at him. "What the hell was that about?" She said, as some students passed, making their way to their next class. He shoved his way past the girl, and continued his walk, obviously not wanting to deal with her at the moment. The last thing he needed was for her to ruin their plan. She sighed and shook her head, without even a second glance continued her way back to her own classroom.  
  
Sighing, he took his seat and pulled out a pencil and some paper as he began to wait for his class to begin. He leaned back and began to look around as the students began to pile in, slowly. He didn't really know any of them, considering this was one of his newer classes, which had not been taking very long.. Thus he didn't know anyone, but everyone knew him.  
  
The teacher walked to the blackboard and began to talk about the day's class period and what they would be discussing. Syaoran took a glance around and then set his pencil down and stared out the window. This was one of the things he liked about the class -- the fact that he didn't have to actually participate in anything, since it was basically lecture and occasionally it was a class discussion.  
  
Usually he paid attention and took notes, but for the moment he couldn't help but think about a certain someone, and a certain situation that was going on in his life. 'So, what can are you going to do? The idea was to do a, as Sakura put it, a perfected un-relationship, and then break up. Well, how can I tell her that I actually don't.. want to break up this fake one?' He asked himself.  
  
"Syaoran?" The teacher repeated at his student, who was still staring outside the window, pondering what was going on at the moment. The teacher walked up to his desk, which was in the back of the room, and slapped a ruler against the wood, startling Syaoran, who hopped out of his seat, instantly.  
  
"THE ANSWER IS 116, SENSEI!" Everyone in the class began to irrupt in a wave of laughter, causing Syaoran to blush and began to sit back in his seat, but not to realize that he had pushed his chair back when he stood up and fell backwards, falling backwards, hitting his head. He squinted his eyes in pain, and looked up at the teacher as the class began to laugh harder.  
  
"I'm sure by now that you have realized that this is not a mathematics class, Mr. Li, but an AP History class." He stated, without even bothering to check if the student was okay, and walked back to the front of the classroom and began to continue his lesson.  
  
Syaoran cursed in Chinese and then took his seat, rubbing his back for a moment, and then sighed slightly, leaning back. Wow, what a day it had been.  
  
----------  
Author's Note:  
AP is an abbreviation for "advanced placement". Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the previous one was, but I hope that that's okay. It'll be getting "better" (worse in my eyes!), because this story is almost finished! Please review, okay? Thanks!  
  
Ebony -- Don't threaten me or I'm not going to write anymore, dear. O_o;; 


	11. Ice Cream

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
I have received a complaint that this is rated improperly for language. Personally, I don't think so. These stories are basically rated like movies, and I don't think many movies are R just for language. I suppose that if it bugs anyone else, more than 5-10 people I will rate it R. For now I'll just put a warning on the summary.  
  
-----  
Chapter Eleven: Ice Cream  
-----  
  
"Aha! See, I knew it, Syaoran. You cannot FOOL me.. I knew something was up, you acting like you two were dating. Okay, so the plan was to make a perfected un-relationship, as Kinomoto puts it, and then to break up to prove that you and her were never meant to be, BUT you actually LIKE her!" She said, smiling, mischievously, as Syaoran sat, blushing with his cheeks in his palms and his elbows against his knees. Meiling hopped from her seat. "And yes, I can help you!" She ran off. "WHERE IS MY CELL PHONE?!" Syaoran looked at the raven haired girl who had ran off, and sighed lightly. What had he just got himself in to?  
  
-----  
  
"No, I am NOT obsessing!" She said, as she held the phone to her ear. She had been laying on top of her bed, her phone held between her shoulder and cheek and her ruby eyes staring at the ceiling. "It's just that I think it's amusing that Syaoran is in love that that thing." She heard a laugh from the other side of the phone and smiled lightly. There was a few moments of silence.  
  
"I'm sorry…" She said quietly. There was another long moment of silence as neither her or other boy on the line didn't say a thing to each other. "Yeah. Listen if you're annoyed about it then I'll stop." She said, finally. "Okay, in fifteen minutes. Love you, too. Bye." She hung up and walked out of her bedroom, grabbing her coat and walking over to the kitchen where Syaoran had just finished his homework and was looking it over.  
  
"Kinomoto wants to know if you will meet her at the ice cream place." She said, lying. She had actually been talking to her own boyfriend, but found that this would be a good way for Syaoran to admit things to Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Call her and tell her I'll meet her there in thirty minutes."  
  
"Sure. I'm going to go hang out with Lei." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kinomoto's phone number as she left the house and walked down the sidewalk. She grinned, evilly, as she realized what a plan this would be. In no time what so ever, Syaoran would admit what he thought of Sakura, and then she wouldn't have to help their.. Err.. Relationship.. Anymore and could tend to her own.  
  
She put on her best cheerful tone, and decided to act quite friendly as Sakura picked up. "Syaoran wanted to know if you'd meet him at the ice cream place. Yeah, he said in thirty minutes. You can? Okay, great! I'll tell him!" She paused. "No, I'm not going. You two have fun, okay?" She chuckled slightly as she hung up the phone and ran over to the ice cream place. To her best wishes, Touya was working there.  
  
"Konban'wa!" She rang, cheerfully, and ran over to Touya, who gave her a look as if the girl was crazy. She grinned and slipped him 5000 (A/N: I think that it 50 dollars in American money. ^^;) yen and leaned over and whispered to him her plan.  
  
-----  
  
Meiling pressed her feet forward and leaned backwards as her hands gripped the chain of the swing set. She so far back that her raven hair gently scraped against the sand and the toes of her shoes could hit some of the leafs from a nearby tree. The girl had been swinging on a swing set at the park (which, to her fortune, was near the ice cream parlor), and had been waiting for Lei to meet up with her. He had began to get annoyed with her new obsessions with her cousin and her cousins, err, "girlfriend", and had asked to talk to her at the park. So, here she sat. But at the moment her eyes were transfixed on the windows of the ice cream parlor, where Sakura and Syaoran sat.  
  
"Hey Mei." Lei said, as he walked over to her. Startled, she jammed the heals of her shoes into the ground, which nearly knocked her off her swing set. He chuckled lightly at her.  
  
"Hey Lei."  
  
------  
  
"My ice cream tastes a bit funny." Syaoran said as he stirred his spoon around in it again, mixing the chocolate together and making it even softer than it already was. She stared at him, and took a bite of her own strawberry ice cream. Normally, she would of told him he was being stupid, but considering they were doing their fake relationship still, she had to be nice to him He took another bite, and swiveled the food around in his mouth, as if trying to detect the difference from that and normal ice cream. Sakura chuckled.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" She asked, and didn't bother to ask him if she could take a bite and just used her spoon to help herself to his. He nodded, and took another bite. It seemed so familiar, and yet he still couldn't remember the name of it. Sakura did the same, and swallowed a few seconds later, noting that it did taste funny. "What is it?"  
  
"Slipped my mind," he said, already frustrated. All that training and he couldn't even figure out the different flavor in his ice cream besides chocolate. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her own ice cream, and acted as if nothing had ever happened, while Syaoran, still in thought, continued to roam his mind for the name of it. "I know I know what it is.."  
  
He sighed, and almost decided he didn't know. For a moment he just glanced around the parlor, which was empty except for him, her, and then the employee, which happened to be Touya. A small spark set off in his mind as he started to realize that Touya probably had his part in this. The flavor wasn't an every day mix up. The flavor he was tasting wasn't anywhere close to what they would of originally put in ice cream. With a sigh, he took a glance out the window at the drawing sunset, and his eyes fell upon Meiling and her boyfriend, talking.  
  
"If it bothers you then just go get a different flavor or something. I seriously think that they just messed up on chocolate." He shook his head, as if to tell her that she didn't understand anything. She grunted and shook her head, and muttered a 'fine, do whatever you want, stupid.' He shot her a glare, and she just went back to her strawberry ice cream.  
  
"You don't get it, Sakura.. Being trained for so long and not being able to name a damn taste in a bit of chocolate ice cream! It's pathetic! And it's so simple, I know what it is.. I know I know, it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't NAME--" Sparks flew at that very moment and Syaoran stopped dead in his movement. Everything drowned for a moment as the word ran across his mind in blood red letters. Alcohol. It was alcohol. Someone was trying to get him drunk…  
  
A split second later Syaoran shoved himself out of his seat and walked to the ice cream parlor's door, pulling it open and slamming it shut before walking off into the setting sun and watching Meiling and Lei from a distance. Meiling had just uttered something to him and then she kissed him. 'Now or never,' he told himself and walked over to them, and lifted his voice up. "GODDAMNIT MEILING, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" The two pulled apart and stared at him. Meiling already knowing what he was talking about, but Lei completely lost. He took a side glance at Meiling and then back at Syaoran.  
  
"I've just been sitting here. What's your problem?" She said, calmly.  
  
"What's my problem, Meiling? My fucking ass, you know what the hell I'm talking about! Just out with it, I know it was you, okay? You can't deny it, I'll know you're lying." He said as he walked up to the two, already annoyed. He understood completely what Meiling had wanted to accomplish (even if she was trying to do it for his own good), to get him drunk and admit he liked Sakura.  
  
Of course, Lei stepped forward on Meiling's behalf. "Back off, Li." He stated, emotionlessly. Syaoran's eyes fixed on his.  
  
"Shove it, Xiulang, this is between me and her."  
  
Meiling stared at the two. Now what could she do? It was either to admit that she had paid Touya to put alcohol in his drink, and then wait for Lei's response to her still obsession with Syaoran and Sakura's relationship (even through she said she would stop), or lie and watch Syaoran and Lei bite each others head off. She mumbled and stood up from her place on the swing. As of the moment, the auburn haired Cherry Blossom had caught her eye -- She was exiting the ice cream parlor wand walking over to them as if wondering what the hell was going on. She couldn't help but smirk at the possibilities, and how she could probably now put Syaoran's and Sakura's fake relationship to a complete end, or should she say.. Beginning?  
  
-----  
  
After Note:  
HAHA. Just what is up Meiling's sleeve? And what will Lei say if Meiling admits that she was still obsessing? What's Syaoran reaction to her admitting that she had planned the whole ice cream incident. And what about poor little Sakura? Everything in the next chapter, and probably the ending chapter (if not, the chapter after that will probably be the ending), and until then.. Be patient.. I'll be working on it! And what do you guys think, Kayla, Cody? Enjoying? Ha ha. Having fun, my friends? Hope so. 


	12. Just Admit It!

A Honest Rumor  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Notes:  
Ah.. The nice sense of relief you get when you realize you are writing the finale of a story. Ah. Such a nice little sensation.  
  
Sweet~Sakura -- Why would I write a story that says it's an S+S in the summary and then make it a MeiLi? And I'm not crazy if I was going to. -.- Even if I was, I would of said so a long time ago before I finished this. And anyway, you cannot stop me even if I was going to make it a MeiLi. Sorry, my dear.  
  
There will be no sequel to A Honest Rumor. Don't ask for one, either.  
  
-----  
Chapter Twelve: Just Admit It!  
-----  
  
Syaoran and Lei had already began to yell their heads off at each other, while Sakura made her way quietly over to the group. Without even being noticed, she stopped behind Syaoran and stared at Meiling, a look of confusion dug into her emerald eyes. Even Lei, who was in front of Syaoran didn't notice her standing there. Meiling smiled and took a glance at Syaoran, and then back at Sakura. She had decided to wait for Syaoran and Lei to finish their arguments and realize that Meiling and Sakura were both watching them and thinking they were being stupid. It was only a matter of seconds before Meiling realized their arguments would go on forever, and she sighed, already frustrated.  
  
"Why don't you just admit it?!" She finally screamed at Syaoran, cause him and Lei to stop dead in their tracks and stare at the girl. Syaoran glared at her, and shook his head.  
  
"You first." Her eyes darted to Sakura as she noticed that Sakura was about to tap Syaoran on the shoulder, and shook her head frantically causing Sakura to stop dead in her tracks. Syaoran blinked seeing Meiling's actions and took a glance at Lei, who was staring at his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, come on, Syaoran! You're so childish! Haven't you noticed the failing attempts I made for you to admit you like Sakura? Dense!" She began. Sakura blushed heavily. "And it's so obvious! The rumors I made were just a joke, but after seeing your reaction, I think it's quite obvious that you've fallen for her. All those times you came home and complained about Sakura, like she is the only thing on your mind! Okay, so what if you acted as if you hated her, but she was still the only thing on your mind!" Syaoran had opened his mouth to protest and Meiling quickly cut him off, while he glared. "And you kissed her! And then your sorry excuse about just doing that to make her shut up? I'm sorry, Syaoran, but that had to be the worst excuse in the whole world. You just did it because you like her! Hell! Then you did it again and Tomoyo and I saw, you remember Code Green? Public or not so public display of affection! You liked it!" She took in a deep breath, and took a side glance at Lei.   
  
"Just go back to the ice cream place and admit it, goddamn it, you fucking wimp! Even I had the guts to admit that I liked Lei!" Syaoran was blushing deep red, while Sakura mirror his imagine behind him. Meiling couldn't help but laugh at this, and that Syaoran was so wrapped up in the fact that Meiling had just spilt everything to the world to even notice the figure standing behind him. Meiling smirked, and then repeated in her mind, 'And now you won't have to be so obsessive about them when they admit they like each other, and then me and Lei will be okay again.'  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura." Meiling said, finally, calmly with a warm smile and waved at the girl. Syaoran had already froze dead in his tracks, and was trying his best not to sweat, since he was already nervous. "Well, I see you came just in time for my explanation. Sorry for not welcoming you any sooner." Syaoran loosened up when he realized that now he wouldn't have to explain anymore, and waited for a moment before Sakura walked up to him and stared at him, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Hey Syaoran…"  
  
"H-hey Sakura…"  
  
Meiling grinned. Yes, her job was now finished when it came to the Syaoran + Sakura mission, now all that was left was to see if Lei would forgive her for everything. She took one more glance at them, and then went over to Lei and linked her arms in his and began to walk off. "Let's leave them alone. You and I should talk, right?" He shook his head, no doubt a little annoyed by everything and just went off with Meiling, as the two went off to her own house leaving the other two to explain things over to each other.  
  
Long minutes passed which felt like centuries as they each just stood there, thinking about what to tell each other. The sun fell silently, and soon the lamp lights flickered on and the two stood in a artificial lit park. Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "Well, Meiling explained and now it's your turn."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"You heard her. She said you came just in time for her explanation, about how the whole time I.. Err.. Kind of fell for you." He blushed heavily at this comment, as did Sakura. "I guess she just left out one comment about our current situation -- the fake relationship that we were going to break--"  
  
"Let's just say it was real and that we're not going to break it anytime soon." She whispered, as she cut into his sentence. There was another long moment of silence as the two processed what they had just said to each other.  
  
"This mean what I think it means?" She finally said, as she looked up at him and locked her eyes with his. He smiled, and nodded, and the two hugged happily and kissed. Sakura giggled lightly, and Syaoran was just smiled, relieved that the girl felt the same way about him.  
  
-----  
  
"So, what do you think?" She said, finally, as she took a glance over her shoulder and saw the two still hugging in the distance. Lei continued to look forward, as Meiling took a glance at him and sighed. He gave no response, as if he hadn't heard her question. "Aw, come on, Lei, I'm sorry." She leaned her head against his shoulder, and frowned lightly. "It's just their too stupid to admit things like that, and they needed a little push.. And obviously no one else was going to help them, so I had to.. I'm sorry, I was kind of ignoring our relationship, huh?"  
  
"It's fine, Mei." He smiled, and took a glance at the girl before kissing her.  
  
------  
  
"GODDAMNIT HOW MANY NOTES AM I GOING TO GET NOW?!" Syaoran growled under his breath as another girl passed him by and slipped a folded piece of paper onto the table near his food. Sakura giggled, and shook her head and continued to eat her own lunch. "Does someone just WANT me to stand up and admit everything?!" For a moment he tried to calm himself down and took a drink of his drink, and then realized another girl had just passed by and handed him another folded note.  
  
"Okay, this is just going to never end.." He mumbled, as he picked up each note and numbered them off, until he had the final total. There had been a pile of 59 notes sitting by his tray, all neatly folded and his name written across the top. "I LIKE SAKURA KINOMOTO, OKAY!? WE'RE GOING OUT, EVERYONE!" Everyone that was eating their lunch outside stopped instantly and stared at the boy, before a random girl began to clap, and soon everyone had began a loud applause for Syaoran. He blushed, and sunk down while Sakura just stared at everyone, and just nodded her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Meiling sat at the window seal of the school, just a few feet from the school's lunch yard. She laughed, and pulled out another piece of paper from her backpack and began to write another neat note, and then folded it and waited for another girl to pass her by.  
  
"Here, please give this to Syaoran Li." She shoved the note into the girl's hand and she nodded lightly. A few minutes later, Meiling watched as the girl tossed the note onto Syaoran's pile and Syaoran erupted in another growl and screamed. She laughed.  
  
It was supposed to be started out as a joke. Seriously. A random rumor made by some random person, just for the hell of it. Just to get some laughs. Nothing serious, of course not! They never knew that deep down it would actually be true.  
  
The end. 


End file.
